


It's Cold Outside (But I'm Just Fine)

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Series: The Adventures of Doctor!Regina and companion!Emma [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Companion!Emma, Doctor!Regina, F/F, but it's kind of cute anyway, sharing body heat doesn't work when Time Lords have lower body temperatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I’m pretty sure this is where we’re meant to share body heat. You know, for survival.”</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“I’m afraid I can’t help you there. My body temperature is too low to be any use to you.”</em></p>
<p>  <em>“I dunno, you always seemed pretty hot to me. Wait, shit, I didn't mean-” </em></p>
<p>Alien cells are cold, and so are Time Lords, which makes keeping companions warm a bit trickier. But if said companion can stop babbling and blushing for two seconds, a solution can usually be found. </p>
<p>(OUAT characters in DW universe, no DW knowledge needed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside (But I'm Just Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, set before 'Because It's Always Funny'. Enjoy!

The cell is freezing and Emma’s breath puffs into sight with every shaky exhale that escapes her lips. She’s already forgotten the reason that they got thrown in this alien jail, only remembers that it was trivial and not remotely deserving of the treatment they’ve received. As her body trembles, she is all too aware of how the Doctor - who is sitting on the opposite bench - doesn’t seem bothered by it.

“How are you not freezing your ass off?” Emma asks her, crossing her arms tighter.

The Doctor’s eyes had fixed on a stone near Emma’s elbow but now refocus on her companion. She just shrugs. “I’m a Time Lady. We’re built better.”

“Thanks,” Emma says wryly, making the Doctor smirk.

“It’s the simple truth, dear, no need to take offense.”

Emma can’t really argue with that. Instead she decides to opt for a different approach, one that definitely does not have any ulterior motives whatsoever.

“I’m pretty sure this is where we’re meant to share body heat,” she says, and curses her damn shivering for making it sound even less smooth than in her head. “You know, for survival.”

The Doctor’s lips quirk. “I’m afraid I can’t help you there. My body temperature is too low to be any use to you.”

“I dunno, you always seemed pretty hot to me,” Emma mutters. She doesn’t realise she’s said it out loud until the brunette’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wait, shit - I didn’t mean - I just-”

“Yes?” The damn smug alien is smirking and Emma wants the ground to swallow her up. 

“I meant like a hot shot,” Emma lies, aware of the fact that it is the worst lie she’s ever told, “I didn’t mean - you know. You’re an alien, that’d be gross.”

The change in the Doctor’s expression has her relieved for a moment that her lie has somehow actually been believed. But then the alien woman huffs.

“Charming,” she says, rolling her eyes, “Once again, Miss Swan, you astound me. Just when I think you couldn’t possibly show _less_ finesse than you already have, you sink that much lower. It’s almost impressive.”

“Sorry,” the blonde says weakly, “I didn’t mean that you aren’t - you’re really beautiful, Doctor. Alien or not.” Fuck, now she’s blushing. “I just meant...you know, that we’re probably not meant to mix, right? Humans and Time Lords. Not just _us_ specifically-”

“Quit while you’re ahead, Swan, given that you barely are,” the Doctor drawls, examining her nails.

“Yeah, shutting up now,” Emma mumbles, wishing she couldn’t feel her cheeks burning. She’d considered herself a fairly articulate person before she’d met the Doctor, or at least someone who had never struggled to get her point across. And while that is still usually true, sometimes there are moments like _this_. Where something about this infuriating, impossible alien woman renders her a babbling idiot.

She must think she’s so stupid.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Miss Swan, don’t be ridiculous.”

Emma just stares at her upon realising that she’d spoken aloud again, too mortified to gratify the Doctor’s words with a response. She manages to give her a sceptical look, though.

It’s not like it really matters. Being a foster kid, feeling stupid was just part of the package most of the time. Some would grow out of it, and some, the ones that have never quite grown up, carry it with them. And Emma, well...Emma’s never really grown up. Which probably has a lot to do with why she ran away with an alien in a magic box in the first place.

The Doctor lets out a sigh. “Look, Miss Swan, I think _everyone_ is stupid. Generally because compared to me they are. But you are far from the top of my list of completely dense morons. In fact, you’re not even on it. Because you’re not stupid. Or at least, no more than the next person. On the contrary, you’ve already displayed a level of practical intelligence that most people could never hope to possess.”

It’s actually pathetic how much Emma’s heart swells with the praise, but she doesn’t let it show. Instead she just smiles. “Thanks, Doc. I think that’s the first nice thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“It is not and you know it,” the Doctor said, rolling her eyes, “And _don’t_ call me Doc unless you want it to be the last.”

Emma laughs, but a severe shiver jolts her body at the same time and heavily distorts the sound. It makes the Doctor frown at her with something that might even be worry.

“Come over here,” the Time Lady says after a moment’s hesitation.

“Huh?”

“Are you deaf as well as impertinent? Come over here.”

“You said your body temperature was too low to help,” Emma says, wondering why the idea of actually moving to sit next to the Doctor is such an alarming one.

“Yes, but I have a jacket,” the Doctor says slowly, as if speaking to a dim child, “And other helpful things in said jacket. So get over here so I can ensure you don’t turn into a human popsicle.”

Emma doesn’t need telling twice, and moves to sit on the cold metal bench identical to her own. The Doctor removes her dark blazer and wraps it around Emma’s shoulders, before digging in the pockets and pulling out a thing that looks like a glowing golden egg.

“What is that thing?”

The Doctor smiles as her hand strokes over the it, that small and soft smile reserved for beautiful sights or fantastic gadgets. “This is a stone from the center of a Venusian volcano. It never goes cold. Physically impossible. Here.”

She transfers it into Emma’s cupped hands, and the warmth that instantly floods her fingertips is so drastic that it burns for the first few seconds. The blonde stares at it, transfixed.

“This is way better than a hot water bottle,” she says, cradling it to her chest.

The Doctor chuckles. “I should hope so. You’d have trouble finding one of those in a Target. Travelling with an alien does have its perks, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Emma replies, before giving her a cheeky grin. “No parking tickets.”

The Doctor lets out a snort and rolls her eyes. A moment later comes a frown. “Actually, you’d be surprised.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish I were, Miss Swan.”

Emma laughs and the Doctor allows a small, amused smile. In those moments the cold is forgotten as they sit shoulder to shoulder - Emma wrapped in the Doctor’s blazer - and bask in the glow of the Venusian stone.


End file.
